


In The Closet

by MercurialMind



Series: Your Wish Is My Command (Tumblr Prompts) [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialMind/pseuds/MercurialMind
Summary: Prompt from jt-boi-n7:“Quickly! Let’s hide into that closet.” for a pairing of my choice (My Inquisitor Joan Trevelyan/Cassandra Pentaghast)





	In The Closet

“Take this”, Sera snickered. “She be all shocked when she sees this.”

Joan chuckled. “I can’t believe I agreed to do this.” She took the clothing Sera offered her and hanged it on the place of Vivienne’s robes.

Sera had gotten this idea of exchanging Vivienne’s wardrobe with basic Ferelden fashion, lots of fur and leather. Clothes that were comfortable and practical, something Vivienne’s fashion eye would loathe.

They giggled and hanged the rest of the clothes. They had already hidden the original ones and were nearly finished with their excellent prank when they heard a familiar voice, thick with Nevarran accent.

“What in the Maker’s name are you two doing?” Cassandra appeared at the doorway of Vivienne’s chambers trying to look around to see what was different from its normal state.

Sera and Joan looked at each others relieved. At least they had not been caught by the enchanter herself.

Joan cleared her throat smiling crookedly. “Cassandra, you must promise you will not tell that you saw us here.”

“What have you done?” Cassandra inquired again, stepping into the room. “I can’t believe you have agreed to do pranks with her”, she continued, glaring at Sera.

“Hey! Why you think this was my idea?” Sera asked looking suddenly offended. “Your girl’s equally guilty.”

“We don’t have time for this. We must go now”, Joan said. “Vivienne could return any time.”

“Right. Let’s go.”

They were moving out, Joan pushing reluctant Cassandra out of the room, when they heard steps from the staircase.

“Shite!” Sera whispered. “Cullen’s hairy balls.”

When Joan turned to look at her, she could see no one. The room was empty like Sera had never been there.

“Dammit”, Joan hissed. “I don’t know how, but she always does that.” She turned to look at Cassandra who was white as a sheet. She took her hand and pulled her back into the room, closing the door silently behind them. “Quickly! Let’s hide into that closet.”

Cassandra tried to rid herself from Joan’s grasp. “I will not hide in a closet!” she whispered.

Joan smirked. “Oh, you will”, she laughed and pushed the warrior into the tight place between boxes and books, and entered after her. She had just time to close the doors before Vivienne entered the room.

Joan could see Cassandra’s scared face, even in the dim light. She smirked and pressed her hand on her mouth to stifle a chuckle. Then she took a peek into the room and saw Vivienne walking towards her desk humming slightly while she moved. Joan turned her eyes back to Cassandra who was staring at her furiously, eyebrows knitted together, and leaned against the back of the closet.

“I swear I will kill you when we are out of here”, she read from Cassandra’s lips.

They were stuck, for how long, they had no idea. Cassandra tried to move but realized soon there was no place for such. She let out a sigh. And so they waited.

Joan was still smiling. When she had agreed to this prank, never would she have thought to end up in the enchanter’s closet with Cassandra by her side. She adored Cassandra, but the woman was unbelievably stiff. Thus, it was even juicier that she had gotten involved in the prank.

Cassandra wiped her forehead. She was dressed up in a light armor, but it was definitely too much. It would get too warm very fast.

“Hot?” Joan whispered and gained an annoyed glare.

Cassandra’s face came closer. “I will go out of this closet if she does not leave soon. I will explain to her, this is a matter of …” but her words were swallowed by a sudden kiss.

Cassandra withdrew herself almost immediately. “You can’t be serious”, she hissed. “This is hardly the place…” Suddenly, Joan’s hand was upon Cassandra’s mouth. She peeked between the closet doors and saw Vivienne just in front of them. Her back was, fortunately, turned to the door, and she was focused on reading a document. Cassandra’s eyes were big as she stared at the figure just few feet away.

They waited for a tormenting moment which lasted forever. Then finally, Vivienne moved away, and when she finally left the room, they both sighed with relief. They crawled out of the closet, Cassandra hastier, Joan giggling.

“This is completely ridiculous”, Cassandra ranted. She marched to the door and opened it, giving a last annoyed glare at Joan.

And there, the same way as Joan had seen Vivienne do to the marquis at her salon, with a crackle, Cassandra was frozen to the spot by the enchanter herself.

**Author's Note:**

> There is something truly entertaining about putting Cassandra into an uncomfortable situation :D


End file.
